rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meant No Harm
Roleplay Nameless sighed and walked around the town a bit, going nowhere in particular. With Grim changed and Syn being Syn. He was lonely once more. He had no other friends here to really do anything with. He was contemplating on leaving, but with what the future held, he felt like he was needed here for the time being. Ah, what to do, what to do. After spending a bit of time at Beacon, Yami was beginning to make his way home. He did not attend to Beacon as a student and the day out, despite being uneventful for the most part excluding making a rather promising friend was somewhat tiring for the hikikomori shut in. As the airship from Beacon's port took him to the nearest bus station in town he got ready to transfer so he can head straight home. It had been long since the sun has set and he'd been gone the entire day without updating his moms much. Now his scroll was entirely dead and he didn't have a way to contact them, and was a bit concerned that they would be worrying too much if he stayed out longer. He wanted to be considerate to them, they showed him an endless amount of patience and love, but he got a bit distracted. A particular man was wandering around with an aura that popped out significantly to him, as if he wasn't from around here. Yami's attention grabbed, he followed him a bit, but not too obviously. He hoped this unnamed individual would notice his subtle actions and perhaps interact a bit with him. As Yami got closer he could feel the other's pure aura a bit more and began to calibrate his own so that Yami would be easier to approach. Yami always knew the perfect way to make someone feel comfortable with being around him. After a bit of wandering around, watching as the sun sunk below the horizon, he decided to take his hat off and having it hang around his neck. As he walked around, he felt that a person was following him, though obviously not trying to make himself known. Any other person and he'd be fine. But it was himself he was following and he knew almost instantly after a circle around an area. As he turned into another corner, he glanced at the man in question, taking in what what he looked like. As soon as he knew he was out of the male's line of sight, he jumped up and warped the space around him to keep him afloat and few feet about the man's head, waiting for him. Well, it seemed he was making the unnamed individual a bit apprehensive with his choice to follow him and it was coming time where Yami was just going to go up to him instead of this odd following around. When he decided to do this, he noticed the other was gone but his little spatial trick did not fool him, Yami had aura detecting abilities and looked up, stepping aside with a pleasant smile and gave a small bow with the most polite Japanese greeting he could conjure, "My most sincere apologies if I have disturbed you," the androgynous beautiful snake faunus said genuinely, "I'm not one to bother normally but you really intrigued me and I was waiting for a moment to present myself to you, but my actions may have come off as odd." The male was upside down in the air, looking down at the snake faunas. During his greetings and apologies, nameless flipped over landing with a clack as his wood Sandels hit the concrete ground. "Ah, you meant no harm. Just a bit of curiosity. Understandable." He said with a bow and a warm smile. His golden hair giving off a bit of a golden white hue under the moon light. "No, I am not disturbed. But after living a life like mine, I always have to look behind my shoulder. Even in new places." He said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "And I intrigue you? How so? Though I do have to say I stick out like a sore thumb a bit with the Feudal japanese style look." Yami continued to smile now that the two were across from each other and took a step closer to him, "Yes... and the only other to pique my curiosity so was a rather strange apparition with Grimmesque look to him... ah but that may not all be important right now, what is important is you however. You aura stood out to me, not just your clothing, though if I am to admit Haoris of that style were hardly used even in my old home in Mistral..." He took another step closer to him but it was just to examine his clothing, him being of pure Japanese descent he knew all about the culture of his clothing and was intrigued to see a Haori like that. He looked back up at the unnamed individual warmly, "Is everything alright? You seem like it hasn't been the best of days for you, Mumei... Do you want to talk about it?" Due to Yami's aura reading abilities, he knew that this person did not have a name currently, but rather than calling him "Nameless" he called him unknown name or "Mumei" to respect him. His smile turned from a sheepish, friendly one to one that was forced, as to hide his rage. "Yeah...we do need to talk about that son of a....thing..." He sighed a bit, controlling his anger once more and listened to him. "Yeah, I am not of thus world, or realm for that matter. But this was what they wore back from where I came from. It shows as a memorabilia of who I was and where I came from originally, as well as my end goal of going back. So that would be the reason why I look and feel off to you. My aura is not like those of this realm, or any realm in particular. But that is another story for another time." He said with a smile, going back to his causal mood. Not minding him getting close to him. Until he said those words. He took a deep inhale before sighing up to the sky. "Yeah, sure. Why not...there is a café near by where we can talk. How do you like tea? They serve the most divine cup of tea there." He said with a small smile. Yami continued to smile warmly, appreciating the other's presence and felt sympathetic to his anger initially. He hoped to be able to help him out with those feelings so he agreed to spend a little time with him as he nodded, "I see... Well I suspected as much, and I believe it is truly admirable of you to have such a fondness for your origins. I think I have an idea of what you are talking about, and if I were to be honest, I think that I would be able to understand, one otherworldly creature to another I would suppose," he loosened up his aura calibration to show off his own supernatural aura a bit continued to pay attention to him. He got only slightly uneasy at the word "divine", being a demon after all but was quickly able to shrug it off without much notice, "I would certainly love that," he said turning slightly as he allowed the unnamed one to lead him. "You have told me a bit about yourself, I think it's fair to share a bit about me. The name of the previous owner to this body is Kuroha Nero, but you can call me Yami. I should probably let you know, considering who you are, that I am indeed a demon, but probably different from those you may or may not have encountered or have a bit of an "evil" connotation towards. So, no, I am not evil nor will I trick or manipulate you as the properties that make me me is to be fully honest, pleasing, and helpful. Compared to you and that other you showed a bit of a hatred towards, I am rather small, practically on a "human" scale to how high the kind of beings you are. But I truly mean no harm, never have and likely never will." Yami spoke with full genuineness and honesty, it was impossible for the demon that he was to ever lie. Sure there may be some stories around him that his community of Valeans here liked to speculate about, but he himself never confirmed or denied anything about himself, careful to ever speak a bit of falseness. As they made their way to the café, Yami respectively and politely allowed Nameless to maintain the dominant lead in selecting where they would sit. He smiled a bit towards him and dismissed any worries Yami might of given. He could tell he was friendly enough and knew he meant no harm. "My apologies on the d word I have previously said. I should've known, but it on all Honeslty slipped my mind at the time. And trust me, If I knew you were to be anything but good natured, I would already had a blade to or through your throat. Like your aura reading ability, yes, I've deducted that already, my power is on a much broader scaling. I read your spatial data and figured you out and who were. To an extent. Not detailed, just general knowledge." He said as they got to the cafe and he sat down at an outdoor table. He smiled up at the demon. "Currently, we are on friendly terms and I actually hope to befriend you. You are of Japanese descent and I don't have a friend in this world world yet. Had one, but things happened that were out of my control." He gave a sad smile at him. Honestly, he was a bit relieved by Nameless's words and accommodations. Though normally HE was the one who was supposed to be accommodative towards others, he found it a relief that Nameless seemed to be able to pay attention to this aspect towards him which was a trauma he has never fully been able to let go completely. Divinity... holiness... angelic... all of those were met by fear on Yami's part, but was glad when such a being as Nameless was so considerate. He smiled genuinely to Nameless, sitting down next to him politely and continued to watch Nameless, nodding as he spoke but not interrupting until he was finished speaking before he began to speak. "I appreciate your respectful nature, Mumei. Ah, is that an honorific I should not have given? Was I being too brash in my decision to title you? Would you prefer another form to be called? Anyway, that level of righteousness is admirably strong... Hm.. I've felt a similar strength before, but wonder where.. No matter, you have an incredibly powerful range of abilities, don't you? Even if it is to a broader scale, I definitely can relate to a general knowledge of others. I rely on this to make sure others feel that I am as good natured as I am. Ah and I am so glad to be on good terms with you, I hope that as well! I am afraid I don't venture out often though, but I may be able to work something to maintain a connection. Oh..." Yami's kind smile turned into a sympathetic one as he reached out his hand a little closer to Nameless to show empathy but did not touch him. He breathed in deeply, "I am terribly sorry for whatever may have happened. It seems that you have gone through a significant loss, have you had the chance to talk about it at all? Perhaps getting your feelings out on the matter would help and I am here to listen." He smiled warmly again with his aura fully exposed and on default turning off his calibration so that Nameless would sense his genuineness to its fullest. Despite knowing him only today, Yami was quick to care for others and give compassion and love, it was everything that he was. He smiled before replying. "No, the title is rightly given. I am nameless, my memory of my name is quite literally gone. No of it is left and anyone who knew it was removed from my life forcefully..." He sighed a bit, remembering his parents and his home before shaking his head gently. "you said I had level of righteousness? I don't remember saying anything involve with me being righteous? I can be at times..but lately, not so much....And yes, Very powerful set of powers. Space and Time are under my control. Gravity, density, and the spatial matter that make up this world and everything farther than that. I control it. Time, same thing. I know all and see all in all possible outcomes. And this isn't even my final form, they would say." He chuckled a bit , creating a small portal in his hand with the ease of breathing air. "It's good to have a friend once more and trust me, communication is not a problem with me. But if you really insist on being my therapist, by all mean, help." He inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly. "I had a partner, another spatial user like me. I was so happy and more importantly, i was so happy with it. Eventually we got a kid, or well..one was coming. And with it being a Spatial being, it was speeding up with the baby. We were so so happy.....one day, it killed itself. You see..it was depressed from so much trauma that had been happening to it. It was tortures and it's left eye was removed from it. I met it, we were happy. Another situation happened where it right eye was shocked out of it's socket, leaving it blinded and more afraid than it has ever been. It doesn't help that at every turn, Syn.." At this point, nameless clenched his right fist so hard, blood drew from his palm. "Syn made it his mission to make it's life miserable. So eventually, the one day I wasn't there with it...it ended it." He shut his eyes, a few tears sliding down his cheeks, his head bowed a bit. After a moment, he took a breath in and continued. "Weeks later, I sense Syn's and another's spatial data near me. I went to investigate. Upon seeing them, I found Syn with a younger version of Grim..." At the mention of it, he bowed his head again, a few more tears sliding down. "Both of it's eyes were back in it's head and sparkling with the sight of the world. It wasn't the same Grim I knew...and It wouldn't remember me. That i knew....So I went to Syn and tortured him for making me lose the partner I loved ever so dearly for a second time. Before he mention a daughter, and with that, I let my emotions slip and eventually i made a deal with that bastard. I was to let him free from his prison of a power taking realm and have him do some...less than favorable acts with him on a later date. In return, I get all details on my daughter. I let him go and he said she never existed, killed when Grim killed itself. She never existed. I was tricked, i let my emotions in the way and i was tricked again!" He slammed down on the table, making a dent in the table where his mental arm slammed down on it. He sighed and used his temporal power to reverse the table back to a state of being before he hit it. "And now you know a fraction of the sorrows in my life. Sorry for all of this...." Yami’s smile faded a bit but he continued to show Nameless empathy and sympathy as he spoke, making little motion or noise but fully capturing his words, emotions, sorrows and closed a small amount of space between them. He was growing concerned and considered activating his semblance but pushed the thought away as neither one of them was in danger, but he thought if he gave the other a more pleasant feeling such as love to focus on, then maybe he would be happier. He opened his mouth slightly but moved in a bit towards Nameless to fully examine and appear ready to give him any physical comfort if he so needed but never once touching him as by his own law he was prohibited from making contact unless given direct permission but allowed it so that Nameless could be the own to decide if he so wished which Yami was honestly yearning for. “Well… I merely called you that because I had a suspicion of your unnamed nature. But… considering it now, you may want to take something to mind. While names can be integral for who you are, perhaps… the memory, despite it being immensely sorrowful of its robbery, may be taken in a more positive light? You have the opportunity to write yourself, your destiny, your name? You do not have to rename yourself ever, or even move on from your previous one or life if you do not want to do that. But I merely would like for you to be aware that no matter what, you are you because this is what you have decided. What shapes you is merely all the extra. But whatever you are, and whatever you want to be is right here, defined, not lost or unknown and truly beautiful..” he smiled but lightly. “But fear not, I won’t ever put you in an uncomfortable position and if you’re not ready to reevaluate all of this including any memories that are difficult, you don’t have to and I will be fully supportive.” He watched Nameless intensely as he spoke, “Ah, perhaps we have very different connotations on what “righteousness” but I do apologize if I stepped out of line by referring that word with you if not appreciated. But… this is very difficult for me to fully imagine the detail of all your power. It is something that someone like me could probably never truly grasp due to its intensity and complexity but do know that you are still admired regardless for your strength and capabilities.” Yami smiled lightly and gave a very soft and slight chuckle when he showed off a small portal like that, “Ah! Interesting!” he applauded him, “In comparison my true form is very small, it would probably fit in the space of your hand if possible.” He chuckled very lightly again as the comment of being Nameless’s therapist, “Ah, I do not want to make you feel like you are being examined or helped for any other purpose other than I merely just want to show you love and compassion. I do wish to help, but not on a professional level but because I do care and want to care more about you.” He smiled warmly now at him as he reached his hand over as if he was going to give a warm grasp of Nameless’s hand to give him a small physical reminder or reassurance but stopped before touching him, again holding back due to his lack of permission to be physical. Yami again began to listen as Nameless spoke of his hardships and ordeals, and the fact that he had been so much and only in this world in such a short amount of time being here shocked him, in which he deeply sympathized. As he spoke and looked like he was going to harm himself, this allowed Yami to break his physically prohibited to touch rule as it only applied unless the other being was in danger in which he gently clasped the other’s hands and loosed Nameless’s clench to intertwine their fingers but only to prevent Nameless from causing further injury to himself as he felt a warm sensation of blood on the other’s hand but did not appear to mind and instead focused on allowing Nameless to express his emotions but hoping that his physical contact although small could allow him to feel in touch with the each other’s energies and make sure that Nameless felt as though he wasn’t alone anymore. He tilted his head slightly at the mention of this “Syn”, thinking that the way he described this “Syn” reminded him of something, but he dismissed the thought to fully pay attention both emotionally and spiritually to Nameless, making sure that Nameless would feel okay. Now that Nameless was done talking, fixed the small damage down to the table, Yami leaned to to look at Nameless and respond himself, being very careful doing so. “... You don’t need to apologize to me, in fact you may never have to. I on the other hand… can only begin to show a small amount of how sorry I feel that someone has had to endure so much in such a short amount of time, not to mention that not all of the sorrow of your life has been shared with me.. Which all of that you don’t need to talk to me about it now, but if you wish to ever want some help with sorting out a few things, I am definitely here and easy to contact if you so would like.. While I do not personally know your former partner or Syn, I can feel the emotions you have had with them and I can only begin to sympathize with you. Your loss is tremendous and it seems to have been taunted by Syn right in front of your face as he took emotional advantage of you. If there is anything I can do to help, I would probably not mind, which beings as Syn appear to use lying and emotional manipulation to their advantage, I could probably provide some aid to differentiating what is lie and what is truth in regards to details about him or anything else if you wish and perhaps through that help you find a way out of your deal since as a demon I know how to maneuver those expertly. I am here to help is what I am trying to say.” Yami went back to giving Nameless a warm and reassuring smile, “There may not be much I can do about your loss though, I admit… But I can make an attempt to help you move on and allow you to reexperience happiness or guide you in a direction towards it.” He hoped that he was able to help Nameless some and that he would appreciate the gestures given to him. He looked at the male and sighed a bit, looking down at their intertwined hands before he went to go hug the male tightly. Tears running down his face once again. "I am so so sorry for all this....but thank you so so much. Just bottling up everything I've seen, it wears on a person." He pulled back and straightened his back a bit, a smile creeping back onto his face. "Though I would like to do, but a feeling of false love wouldn't help me much anyway. But I know you can't help me there, but the dealing would be helpful beyond all belief. Though the deal was made. He would tell me everything about my daughter and he did...she doesn't exist." Unfortunately, Yami stiffened up partially from the tight hug. Of course he cared about the other's feelings and didn't mind Nameless seeking physical comfort which Yami would be of course ready to give. It's just that for him and the kind of demon he was, he definitely needed clear communication about physical contact in order to feel at ease about it. Since they had only met today and had not established this communication yet and Nameless seemed in pain, Yami decided to put his uneasiness a bit aside but if it were anyone else he would have considered it extremely rude to not alert him that he was going to be touched. Again allowing Nameless to speak and let his feelings out, Yami made no motion to hold the other back giving a quick, "Pardon, do you give me permission to return this physical affection?" but softly so that Nameless wanted it he would then wrap around the other. Yami was just the kind of demon who needed to be told or preferably ordered, he was very small and knew this, often feeling insignificant. "You do not need to worry about false love, around me there is no such thing and I could definitely be of assistance to helping out out of your deal and figuring out the truth," Yami said, he sounded slightly stilted because he was holding still mostly waiting for Nameless to give him an indication that this was okay, but still sounded genuine and kind. "Oh, I am sorry. I should have warned you first. Didn't want to make you uncomfortable after all. But if you want to return it, I will give you permission." He gave him a warm smile. "Thank you and alright." Yami sighed a bit in relief, feeling less stiff but still a little uncomfortable. Still, he smoothly wrapped his arms around Nameless, "Very well then, thank you for your consideration," he said softly, as he began to show that he would need to get up now but waited for Nameless's direct permission to be free to leave, "I apologize for not being able to share more time with you this evening, but we will likely meet again soon. Unfortunately, I have to be taking my leave. I am sure you would be able to contact me sometime else? Oh, but please warn me ahead of time, I am quite bothered by sudden appearances..." Yami said genuinely. He shook his head, getting up with him. "It is fine and sorry for making you uncomfortable. That was not my plan at all. But yeah, it is getting late and we should both probably get going. And I will warn you ahead of time before I make my appearance. It has been a pleasure taking to you." He said with a warm smile, one that was the beacon of hope for some. Yami smiled at his new friend, happy that he was respected and for once did not feel the need to involve another in this whole urban legend mess he had going on with him so he completely didn't have using his semblance in mind as he got ready to leave and thanked him in the most polite way possible with a little bow. He smiled and bowed back, copying what he did. It was good to have a friend in this world. He just hoped it wouldn't end soon. So for that matter, he wouldn't talk about his more angelic side of him. Not..yet at least. "It has been a pleasure, thank you." He smiled and in the next moment, he vanished. Teleporting to his place. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1